Duran Duran - (2011) - The All You Need Is Now Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now ·''' 2015-18: paper gods '''Tour dates: *[- 3 February: Grand Prairie, TX (USA)|[2011-02-03 Grand Prairie TX (USA), Verizon Theatre, *Pepsi Super Bowl Fan Jam*]] *[- 25 February: Milan (Italy)|[2011-02-25 Milan (Italy), Teatro Dal Verme *Vogue Show*]] *[- 3 March: London (UK)|[2011-03-03 London (UK), Battersea Power Station *Ice & Diamonds Ball*]] *[- 7 March: London (UK)|[2011-03-07 London (UK), O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire *BBC Radio 2 Show*]] *[- 12 March: London (UK)|[2011-03-12 London (UK), The ITV London Studios *One Night Only*]] *[- 16 March: Austin, TX (USA)|[2011-03-16 Austin TX (USA), Time Out, Stubb's Bar-B-Q]] *[- 18 March: Austin, TX (USA)|[2011-03-18 Austin TX (USA), Whitley Building *SXSW C3* (late night / morning show)]] *[- 18 March: Thackerville, OK (USA)|[2011-03-18 Thackerville OK (USA), WinStar World]] *[- 23 March: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2011-03-23 Los Angeles CA (USA), Mayan Theatre]] *[- 25 March: Miami, FL (USA)|[2011-03-25 Miami FL (USA), Main Stage *Ultra Music Festival*]] *[- 30 March: New York, NY (USA)|[2011-03-30 New York NY (USA), Hudson Hotel *Paper Magazine Beautiful People Party*]] *[- 1 April: Hartford, CT (USA)|[2011-04-01 Hartford CT (USA), The Hilton Hartford *96.5 TIC’s 2nd Chance Prom*]] *[- 2 April: Mashantucket, CT (USA)|[2011-04-02 Mashantucket CT (USA), MGM Grand at Foxwoods]] *[- 4 April: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2011-04-04 Atlanta GA (USA), Center Stage]] *[- 6 April: Houston, TX (USA)|[2011-04-06 Houston TX (USA), Warehouse Live]] *[- 8 April: Monterry (Mexico)|[2011-04-08 Monterry (Mexico), Banamex Auditorium]] *[- 10 April: Guadalajara (Mexico)|[2011-04-10 Guadalajara (Mexico), Telmex Auditorium]] *[- 11 April: Mexico City (Mexico)|[2011-04-11 Mexico City (Mexico), National Auditorium]] *[- 14 April: Pomona, CA (USA)|[2011-04-14 Pomona CA (USA), Fox Theatre]] *[- 16 April: San Francisco, CA (USA)|[2011-04-16 San Francisco CA (USA), The Fillmore]] *[- 17 April: Indio, CA (USA)|[2011-04-17 Indio CA (USA), Empire Polo Fields *The Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival*]] *[- 20 April: Denver, CO (USA)|[2011-04-20 Denver CO (USA), Ogden Theatre]] *[- 22 April: Minneapolis, MN (USA)|[2011-04-22 Minneapolis MN (USA), Epic]] *[- 23 April: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2011-04-23 Chicago IL (USA), House of Blues]] *[- 25 April: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[2011-04-25 Toronto ON (Canada), Phoenix Concert Theatre]] *[- 26 April: Montreal, QC (Canada)|[2011-04-26 Montreal QC (Canada), Le National]] *[- 27 April: Boston, MA (USA)|[2011-04-27 Boston MA (USA), Royale]] *[- 30 April: La Romana (Dominican Republic)|[2011-04-30 La Romana (Dominican Republic), Altos de Chavón at Casa de Campo]] *[- 7 May: Zürich (Switzerland)|[2011-05-07 Zürich (Switzerland), Hallenstadion *Energy Fashion Night*]] *[- 12 May: Rome (Italy)|[2011-05-12 Rome (Italy), RDS Auditorium Multimediale]] *[- 13 May: Cannes (France)|[2011-05-13 Cannes (France), Film Festival, VIP Room *House of Hype*]] *2011-05-18 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena *cancelled* *2011-05-19 Glasgow (UK), SECC *cancelled* *2011-05-21 Birmingham (UK), LG Arena *cancelled* *2011-05-22 Nottingham (UK), Capital FM Arena *cancelled* *2011-05-23 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena *cancelled* *2011-05-26 Berlin (Germany), Admiralspalast *cancelled* *2011-05-28 London (UK), O2 Arena *cancelled* *2011-05-30 Brighton (UK), Brighton Center *cancelled* *2011-05-31 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre *cancelled* *2011-06-01 Cardiff (UK), CIA *cancelled* *2011-06-03 Manchester (UK), MEN Arena *cancelled* *2011-06-04 Sheffield (UK), Motorpoint Arena *cancelled* *2011-06-08 Berlin (Germany), Tempodrom *cancelled* *2011-06-10 Paris (France), Le Grand Rex Theater *cancelled* *2011-06-11 Den Haag (Netherlands), ADO Kyocera Stadion *Hague Jazz BV* *cancelled* *2011-06-12 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National *cancelled* *2011-06-14 Copenhagen (Denmark), Tivoli Gardens *cancelled* *2011-06-15 Gothenburg (Sweden) Trädgår’n *cancelled* *2011-06-16 Stockholm (Sweden) Cirkus *cancelled* *2011-06-18 Helsinki (Finland), Kaisaniemi Park *Kaisa Fest* *cancelled* *2011-06-21 Moscow (Russia), Moscow Megasport *cancelled* *2011-06-23 Moscow (Russia), The New Arena *cancelled* *2011-07-14 Dublin (Ireland), O2 Arena *cancelled* *2011-07-16 London (UK), The Roundhouse *iTunes Festival* *cancelled* *2011-07-18 Leipzig (Germany), Parkbühne *cancelled* *2011-07-19 Munich (Germany), TonHalle *cancelled* *2011-07-20 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer *cancelled* *2011-07-22 Padova (Italy), Piazzola *cancelled* *2011-07-23 Milan (Italy), Arena Civica *cancelled* *2011-07-24 Savoia (Italy), Saline di Margherita *cancelled* *2011-07-26 Thessaloniki (Greece), Earth Open Air Theatre *cancelled* *2011-07-28 Istanbul (Turkey), Küçük Ciftlik Park *cancelled* *2011-07-30 Tel Aviv (Israel), Expo Grounds *cancelled* *2011-08-01 Agia Napa (Cyprus), Ayia Napa Municipal Stadium *cancelled* *2011-08-04 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer *cancelled* *2011-08-06 Schaffhausen (Switzerland), Das Festival *cancelled* *2011-08-08 Mallorca (Spain), Plaza de Toros *cancelled* *2011-08-10 Malaga (Spain), Plaza de Toros *cancelled* *2011-08-12 Ibiza (Spain), Amnesia *I Want My MTV Ibiza* *cancelled* *2011-08-16 Allgarve (Portugal), Festival Allgarve'11 *cancelled* *2011-08-20 Stafford (UK), Weston Park *V Festival* *cancelled* *2011-08-21 Chelmsford (UK), Hylands Park *V Festival* *cancelled* *2011-08-26 Langesund (Norway), Wrightegaarden *cancelled* *2011-08-27 Munich (Germany), TonHalle *Festningen Festival* *cancelled* *2011-08-28 Bergen (Norway), Grieghallen *cancelled* *[- 1 September: Bournemouth (UK)|[2011-09-01 Bournemouth (UK), Old Fire Station]] *2011-09-02 Den Haag (Netherlands), ADO Kyocera Stadion *cancelled* *2011-09-08 Copenhagen (Denmark), Tivoli Gardens *cancelled* *[- 8 September: Cambridge (UK)|[2011-09-08 Cambridge (UK), The Junction]] *[- 9 September: Bristol (UK)|[2011-09-09 Bristol (UK), Bristol Trinity]] *[- 10 September: Oxford (UK)|[2011-09-10 Oxford (UK), The O2 Academy]] *2011-09-10 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National *cancelled* *[- 23 September: Everett, WA (USA)|[2011-09-23 Everett, WA (USA), Comcast Arena]] *[- 24 September: Portland, OR (USA)|[2011-09-24 Portland, OR (USA), Theater of the Clouds]] *[- 26 September: Saratoga, CA (USA)|[2011-09-26 Saratoga, CA (USA), Mountain Winery]] *[- 27 September: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[2011-09-27 Los Angeles, CA (USA), Nokia Theatre]] *[- 30 September: Las Vegas, NV (USA)|[2011-09-30 Las Vegas, NV (USA), The Joint]] *[- 1 October: Valley Center, CA (USA)|[2011-10-01 Valley Center, CA (USA), Open Sky Theatre]] *[- 4 October: Broomfield, CO (USA)|[2011-10-04 Broomfield, CO (USA), 1st Bank Center]] *[- 6 October: Grand Praire, TX (USA)|[2011-10-06 Grand Prairie, TX (USA), Verizon Theater]] *[- 7 October: Baton Rouge, LA (USA)|[2011-10-07 Baton Rouge, LA (USA), Baton Rouge River Center]] *[- 8 October: Mobile, AL (USA)|[2011-10-08 Mobile, AL (USA) BayFest]] *[- 10 October: Clearwater, FL (USA)|[2011-10-10 Clearwater, FL (USA), Ruth Eckerd Hall]] *[- 11 October: Hollywood, FL (USA)|[2011-10-11 Hollywood, FL (USA), Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino *Hard Rock Live*]] *[- 13 October: St. Augustine, FL (USA)|[2011-10-13 St. Augustine, FL (USA), St. Augustine Amphitheater]] *[- 14 October: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2011-10-14 Atlanta, GA (USA), Chastain Park Amphitheater]] *[- 16 October: Washington, DC (USA)|[2011-10-16 Washington, DC (USA), Constitution Hall]] *[- 17 October: Philadelphia, PA (USA)|[2011-10-17 Philadelphia, PA (USA), Tower Theatre]] *[- 19 October: Cleveland, OH (USA)|[2011-10-19 Cleveland, OH (USA), State Theatre]] *[- 21 October: Chicago, IL (USA)|[2011-10-21 Chicago, IL (USA), Chicago Theatre]] *[- 22 October: Windsor, ON (Canada)|[2011-10-22 Windsor, ON (Canada), The Colosseum at Caesars Windsor]] *[- 23 October: Montreal, QE (Canada)|[2011-10-23 Montreal, QE (Canada), Bell Centre]] *[- 25 October: New York, NY (USA)|[2011-10-25 New York City, NY (USA), Madison Square Garden]] *[- 27 October: Toronto, ON (Canada)|[2011-10-27 Toronto, ON (Canada), Air Canada Centre]] *[- 28 October: Boston, MA (USA)|[2011-10-28 Boston, MA (USA), Wang Theater]] *[- 29 October: Atlantic City, NJ (USA)|[2011-10-29 Atlantic City, NJ (USA), Borgata]] *[- 13 November: São Paulo (Brazil)|[2011-11-13 São Paulo (Brazil), SWU Music & Arts Festival]] *[- 30 November: Brighton (UK)|[2011-11-30 Brighton (UK), Brighton Center]] *[- 1 December: Bournemouth (UK)|[2011-12-01 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre]] *[- 2 December: Birmingham (UK)|[2011-12-02 Birmingham (UK), LG Arena]] *[- 4 December: Glasgow (UK)|[2011-12-04 Glasgow (UK), SECC]] *[- 6 December: Nottingham (UK)|[2011-12-06 Nottingham (UK), Capital FM Arena]] *[- 8 December: Cardiff (UK)|[2011-12-08 Cardiff (UK), CIA]] *[- 10 December: Liverpool (UK)|[2011-12-10 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena]] *[- 12 December: London (UK)|[2011-12-12 London (UK), O2 Arena]] *[- 14 December: Sheffield (UK)|[2011-12-14 Sheffield (UK), Motorpoint Arena]] *[- 16 December: Manchester (UK)|[2011-12-16 Manchester (UK), MEN Arena]] *[- 17 December: Newcastle (UK)|[2011-12-17 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena]] *[- 20 December: Dublin (Ireland)|[2011-12-20 Dublin (Ireland), O2 Arena]] *[- 21 January: Klosters (Switzerland)|[2012-01-21 Klosters (Switzerland), Alpine Polo Club]] *[- 23 January: Vienna (Austria)|[2012-01-23 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer]] *[- 24 January: Munich (Germany)|[2012-01-24 Munich (Germany), Tonhalle]] *[- 26 January: Leipzig (Germany)|[2012-01-26 Leipzig (Germany), Haus Auensee]] *[- 28 January: Dortmund (Germany)|[2012-01-28 Dortmund (Germany), Westfalenhalle 2]] *[- 29 January: Brussels (Belgium)|[2012-01-29 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National]] *[- 31 January: Berlin (Germany)|[2012-01-31 Berlin (Germany), Columbiahalle]] *[- 1 February: Bratislava (Slovakia)|[2012-02-01 Bratislava (Slovakia), Incheba Arena]] *[- 8 March: Dubai (UAE)|[2012-03-08 Dubai (UAE), Sevens Stadium]] *[- 10 March: Kallang (Singapore)|[2012-03-10 Kallang (Singapore), Indoor Stadium]] *[- 12 March: Seoul (South Korea)|[2012-03-12 Seoul (South Korea), Olympic Hall]] *[- 14 March: Chek Lap Kok (Hong Kong)|[2012-03-14 Chek Lap Kok (Hong Kong), Asia World]] *[- 17 March: Brisbane (Australia)|[2012-03-17 Brisbane (Australia), Brisbane Entertainment Centre]] *[- 19 March: Melbourne (Australia)|[2012-03-19 Melbourne (Australia), Rod Laver Arena]] *[- 20 March: Adelaide (Australia)|[2012-03-20 Adelaide (Australia), Adelaide Entertainment Centre]] *[- 24 March: Perth (Australia)|[2012-03-24 Perth (Australia), Swan Valley]] *[- 27 March: Sydney (Australia)|[2012-03-27 Sydney (Australia), Sydney Entertainment Centre]] *[- 31 March: Hunter Valley (Australia)|[2012-03-31 Hunter Valley (Australia), Tempus Two Winery]] *[- 28 April: Brasília (Brazil)|[2012-04-28 Brasília (Brazil), Centro de Convenções Ulysses Guimarães]] *[- 30 April: Rio de Janeiro (Brazil)|[2012-04-30 Rio De Janeiro (Brazil), Citibank Hall]] *[- 2 May: São Paulo (Brazil)|[2012-05-02 São Paulo (Brazil), Credicard Hall]] *[- 4 May: Buenos Aires (Argentina)|[2012-05-04 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Luna Park]] *[- 5 May: Buenos Aires (Argentina)|[2012-05-05 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Luna Park]] *[- 8 May: Santiago (Chile)|[2012-05-08 Santiago (Chile), Teatro Caupolican]] *[- 25 June: Wroclaw (Poland)|[2012-06-25 Wroclaw (Poland), Music Pool GMBH]] *[- 27 June: Prague (Czech Republic)|[2012-06-27 Prague (Czech Republic), O2 Arena]] *[- 28 June: Budapest (Hungary)|[2012-06-28 Budapest (Hungary), Papp László Budapest Sport Arena]] *[- 6 July: Thessaloniki (Greece)|[2012-07-06 Thessaloniki (Greece), Earth Open Air]] *[- 7 July: Skopje (Macedonia)|[2012-07-07 Skopje (Macedonia), Skopsko Kale]] *[- 9 July: Istanbul (Turkey)|[2012-07-09 Istanbul (Turkey), Küçük Çiftlik Park]] *[- 12 July: Novi Sad (Serbia)|[2012-07-12 Novi Sad (Serbia), Exit Festival]] *[- 14 July: Ljubljana (Slovenia)|[2012-07-14 Ljubljana (Slovenia), Gospodarsko Razstavišče]] *[- 16 July: Verona (Italy)|[2012-07-16 Verona (Italy), Verona Arena]] *[- 18 July: Rome (Italy)|[2012-07-18 Rome (Italy), Foro Italico]] *[- 20 July: Cattolica (Italy)|[2012-07-20 Cattolica (Italy), Arena Della Regina]] *[- 21 July: Lucca (Italy)|[2012-07-21 Lucca (Italy), Piazza Napoleone]] *[- 23 July: Carcassonne (France)|[2012-07-23 Carcassonne (France), Théâtre Jean Deschamps]] *[- 25 July: Monte Carlo (Monaco)|[2012-07-25 Monte Carlo (Monaco), Sporting Club Summer Festival]] *[- 27 July: London (UK)|[2012-07-27 London (UK), Hyde Park *Olympics Opening Ceremony Celebration*]] *[- 8 August: Saratoga, CA (USA)|[2012-08-08 Saratoga CA (USA), Mountain Winery]] *[- 9 August: Saratoga, CA (USA)|[2012-08-09 Saratoga CA (USA), Mountain Winery]] *[- 11 August: Costa Mesa, CA (USA)|[2012-08-11 Costa Mesa CA (USA), Pacific Amphitheatre *OC Fair*]] *[- 12 August: Tucson, AZ (USA)|[2012-08-12 Tucson AZ (USA), AVA Amphitheater/Casino Del Sol]] *[- 15 August: Tulsa, OK (USA)|[2012-08-15 Tulsa OK (USA), The Joint]] *[- 17 August: Memphis, TN (USA)|[2012-08-17 Memphis TN (USA), Memphis Botanical Gardens]] *[- 18 August: Biloxi, MS (USA)|[2012-08-18 Biloxi, MS (USA), Hard Rock Hotel & Casino]] *[- 19 August: Atlanta, GA (USA)|[2012-08-19 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park]] *[- 21 August: Durham, NC (USA)|[2012-08-21 Durham NC (USA), Durham Performing Arts Center]] *[- 22 August: Portsmouth, VA (USA)|[2012-08-22 Portsmouth VA (USA), nTelos Wireless Pavilion]] *[- 24 August: Mashantucket, CT (USA)|[2012-08-24 Mashantucket CT (USA), MGM Grand Theatre at Foxwoods]] *2012-08-25 Atlantic City NJ (USA), Revel Ovation *cancelled* *2012-08-26 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Stage AE *cancelled* *2012-08-28 Kettering OH (USA), Fraze Pavilion *cancelled* *2012-08-29 Highland Park IL (USA), Ravinia Festival *cancelled* *2012-08-31 Orilla ON (Canada), Casino Rama Entertainment Centre *cancelled* *2012-09-01 Orilla ON (Canada), Casino Rama Entertainment Centre *cancelled* Tour crew *Chris Rowley *Craig Duffy *Snake Newton *Charles "Chopper" Bradley *Baron Beetmol Troy *Ozzie Henderson *Dave Casillas *Wob Roberts *Richard Young *Sean ‘Stig’ Tighe *Jeffrey Bryant Category:Duran Duran Tours n